Ethics
by Hahukum Konn
Summary: Some Tomorrow People wonder how "Superior" their Homo Superior designation really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethics  
**Chapter 1**  
**

Disclaimer: This work of fan-fiction is not intended for personal profit. All characters utilized herein which are not creations of myself belong to The CW.

* * *

_"Being able to read someone's mind, feel what they're feeling? Emotionally. Physically. It leads to a deeper – I don't know how else to put it … intimacy."_

Damn it, why had she had to say that? She wasn't dumb; while Stephen was a perfect gentleman around her, she knew he had certain desires that came with being a young straight male. And then to put the cherry on top, she had to add _mental _mutual experience to being able to experince her body, which, if she flattered herself, was quite attractive.

If Cara were honest with herself, she knew. She knew deep down. He was her "conquest". Stephen and his damned talk of conquests! Planting that seed and watching it grow. And he had just _said_ it, in that earnest, almost innocent way he had about everything he did or said.

It was because Stephen excited her, somehow. Drew her in with his words and his unrelenting push for the Tomorrow People to get out of their shells, to get out and _do_ things – be a part of the world that had already rejected people like her and John.

Cara shook her head. The irony – the damned irony of it all was Stephen could only be like that because he was a double agent and had to _not_ act like the rest of them.

And, she forced herself to admit, a little tiny part of her felt betrayed by John. It had become almost an article of faith over the years she'd been a Tomorrow Person: _none of them could kill._ But in one stroke, John had wiped away that thin line that made the Tomorrow People ethically superior to ordinary humans.

As she got out of the shower, she wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at herself. She thought back to the events of the night before – being inside Stephen's mind as he was inside her, the heights of ecstasy conbining, multiplying to their height, then free-falling to the final shattering, crashing conclusion.

She shook her head, slamming the mental door on those thoughts. She'd made a mistake. That was all. She'd made a mistake and that was the end of things. Stephen would just have to deal.

Fleetingly, as she glanced away from the mirror, she wondered if any one of them could really lay claim to being _that_ ethically superior in the end.

Even Tomorrow People weren't immune to cheating on each other.

* * *

Author Notes: Just a little vignette. The Tomorrow People 2013 reboot is promising to be very interesting. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ethics  
**Chapter 2**  
**

Disclaimer: This work of fan-fiction is not intended for personal profit. All characters utilized herein which are not creations of myself belong to The CW.

* * *

_"I was one of the lucky ones who survived the beta test ... this part of me was supposed to stay dead."_

John hadn't been able to hide anymore. Not after that disastrous night in the bar.

He'd gotten so good at that protective coloring - acting for all the world like he was one of them. Homo Superior. The Tomorrow People. Those who had powers, but couldn't kill because something prevented them from doing it.

But he knew the truth: the cold, hard, disgusting, unvarnished truth. He, John Young, could remember those hellish days as part of the Annex Project: being poked with needles, prodded, measured, studied, all so Dad–no, _Jedekiah_ could put a gun in his hand and see if his best Ultra agent could murder another person.

And he did.

And the guilt grew in him each time he did it.

Whoever said it got easier each time - they lied. It never really _did_ get any easier; just... less overwhelming to pull the trigger.

Maybe that was why he pushed at Stephen so much; why he was so damn insistent, along with Cara, that the Tomorrow People represented not just a new physical stage, but a new ethical stage, of evolution. Why they scorned ordinary humans so much. It wasn't just that he and the others had to hide away; _that_ was livable.

But what wasn't, was knowing that Ultra knew that disadvantage, counted on it, made them unsure and afraid to fight back.

And that night—

It had been as easy as punching holes in paper. Three small movements of his finger, and the Ultra agent was dead.

But Cara's stare - oh, God, that _stare_ ...

At first she'd been relieved. But then she saw him and that _gun_, and even from far away, he knew what she had to be thinking. He wasn't normal; he was some kind of freak who could murder them all if he wanted to. He could see the fear in her eyes, and something wrenched unpleasantly inside him even as he bellowed, "Get out of here!"

But he'd done it to save Cara's _life_. That was what counted, wasn't it?

So why did he wish he wasn't a killer?

* * *

Author Notes: Another little vignette. The Tomorrow People 2013 reboot is promising to be very interesting. :)


End file.
